The Vessel Change
by Amy-the-mystery-writer
Summary: After the Leviathans, Castiel changes vessel's before coming back to Dean. Dean is shocked that Castiel is alive, but that's nothing compared to Cas being in a woman.


Dean heard a knock on the door. Strange. No one knew what hotel they were staying at. Hell, no one knew what state they were in. Wary, but curious, Dean opened the door. Standing there was an average woman. Dirt brown hair that hung straight to her shoulders. Dim hazel eyes. A too small nose and broad shoulders. She was in baggy cargo pants, a tight fitting blue t-shirt, and sneakers.

"Hello, Dean," she said. Her voice was low for a woman.

"How do you know who I am?" Dean asked, reaching behind for a gun.

"My apologies," the woman said, looking down, "I'm in a new vessel. I forgot that the change is somewhat… hard to handle."

"Wait," Dean's mind was spinning. Vessel? Awkwardly professional voice? His eyes widened. "___CAS?_"

The woman, Castiel, smiled.

"Wha- wher- I mean…" Dean took a deep breath. Too many thoughts were bursting through his head. Castiel was alive, for one. And he had a new vessel. One question at a time though, "What about Jimmy?"

"Jimmy has been lain to rest," Castiel said, folding her (his?) hands, "After the Leviathans… I had to destroy the body."

"Then who are you wearing now?" Dean asked, sending a silent prayer to Jimmy's family.

"Jimmy's cousin," Castiel said, "Her names was Katrina."

"Cas, what happened?" Dean asked, unable to hold back the tremor in his voice, "After the Leviathans."

"May I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," Dean stepped back.

Castiel gave a wide smile, showing slightly crooked teeth, and sat on one of the beds. Dean shut the door and crossed the room, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Sam! We've got company!"

Sam emerged soon after, toweling his hair. He stilled when he caught sight of Castiel sitting on the bed.

"Who's this?" Sam asked, "Did you hook up with a chick already? I was in the shower for like, ten minutes!"

"Calm down," Dean said, "It's Cas."

"What?" Sam turned to the woman on the bed, "No. No way!"

"Yes way," Dean said, pouring a drink, "It's him, or… her. I guess."

"I've taking a new vessel," Castiel said, "Jimmy's body was… unfit for me. This is his cousin. Katrina."

"Cas, what happened?" Sam asked, sitting down in nearby chair, "I mean… we thought we lost you."

"The Leviathans took the body," Castiel said slowly, "They wouldn't let me escape. But after they infected the water system, I was free to leave. The body though… I couldn't save it."

"Then why take so long to get back?" Dean said, downing his drink, "Why didn't you come back down and tell us you were alive?"

"I needed a new vessel," Castiel said, "And I needed to give a semblance of order in Heaven. No more archangels. Heaven was in… complete anarchy. With Raphael, and his followers, gone, I was able to take my place as leader. Unfortunately, the fight has left our numbers diminished. Severely."

"Severely?" Sam repeated.

"Our numbers are low," Castiel said, shaking her head, "Forty, maybe fifty of us are left. I was slowly able to teach them free will. Give them a choice. Many have come to Earth. I was one of them."

"So you mean to tell me that you've been gone, all this time, to teach a couple of angels how to think for themselves?"

"Dean-" Sam started.

"It wouldn't have killed you to pop down here to say 'oh hey, I'm not dead'?" Dean continued, his temper rising, "Not even when Bobby died? Don't you think you owed him that much?"

Castiel rose and stood in front of Dean. Her dim eyes flashed with grace.

"I came down as soon as I was able," Castiel growled, "Do you think it pleases me to see my friends in pain? I would have come back as soon as I could, but I was needed elsewhere."

"We needed you here, Cas," Dean shouted.

"Look," Sam stood up and came between the two, "Cas, we get it. You had Heaven and angels to worry about, I understand. We've been coping without you as well as we could. We're glad you're here now."

"Easy for you to say," Dean muttered, pouring another shot.

"Cas, he doesn't mean it," Sam said, "I'm glad you're back."

"Thank you, Sam," Castiel said, "I understand you are hunting a werewolf?"

"Yeah, I'll fill you in," Sam said, pulling Castiel to the laptop.

Dean downed his drink and leaned against the wall. It was just like old times. Dean, Sam and Cas, trying to save the world, one monster at a time.

* * *

The werewolf turned out to be three. Dean has no idea how they managed to overlook that piece of information. The head wolf wanted to make a pack of his own werewolves. To get a group of them together and infect as many people as they could.

Three werewolves, on the full moon, was a lot trickier than one werewolf in the middle of the day.

"Dammit Dean!" Sam shouted as they ran through the streets, "Just once, just ___once_ can we have a hunt that doesn't go to shit?"

"Shut up and run!" Dean yelled, "Besides wasn't it ___your_ job to do the recon?"

The turned a corner and ran into a dead end.

"We're screwed," Sam said, pulling out his gun, "I've got five left, you?"

"Seven," Dean answered, "Where's the fuck is Cas?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe he ran away when you yelled at him?"

"Not the time!"

The werewolves stood in a line, claws out and teeth bared. Their eyes glinted in the moonlight as they growled, stepping closer to the two brothers. They held their guns up, aiming for the heart.

"Did you call?" Castiel's low woman voice sounded from between them.

She took three steps forward and held her hand out. The werewolves howled at her. Castiel's hair flew back as a gust of wind blew threw the streets.

"Shut your eyes," she ordered.

The light was bright behind Dean's closed lids, flashing red beneath the skin. The wolves howled in pain and whimpered as Castiel killed them. Opening his eyes, Dean saw Castiel standing there, hand outstretched, three dead bodies before her. In a small flash of light, he swore he saw wings.

* * *

They spent four months like that. Dean and Sam and Castiel. The three of them were still trying to kill the Leviathans, but they had to admit it was on the backburner until they knew more. The most they could do was kill ever single son of a bitch monster that came their way.

And the best part about saving people, was the celebratory drink at the end.

Sam didn't go this time. He had a hunch about a small coven of vampires nearby and wanted to look into it. Dean took Castiel out to a bar, just the two of them. They sat down at a little corner table and Dean got drinks for them both. The waitress (a pretty blond thing) gave them a small smile and left them alone.

"Welcome to victory Cas," Dean said, tapping their glasses together.

"Thank you," Castiel said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Look, I gotta ask," Dean set his drink down, "Is it different being a girl? Or do you not get the whole gender thing."

"There are some things that are different," Castiel said, "The hair is more difficult to manage. But otherwise the body is the same."

"Really? Just the hair?" Dean chuckled, "Most girls tie it up or braid it. Why don't you go try in the bathroom or something?"

Castiel shrugged, "If you say so." she walked to the bathroom.

The pretty waitress came back, a coy smile on her face.

"She seems nice."

"Yeah," Dean said, "She's pretty cool."

"Lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

"Oh no," Dean laughed, "We're not together. Noooo."

"Really?" the waitress cocked an eyebrow, "You seem pretty cozy to me."

"Friends," Dean said, "Strictly friends."

Castiel came back from the bathroom, hair tied up in a ponytail. Dean allowed a small smile on his face. With her hair tied up, you could see her fine jawbone and elegant neck. Castiel looked unworried about her hair and walked back to Dean, her hazel eyes sparkling. The waitress grinned and walked away. Dean didn't even notice.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," Castiel said, "Is the waitress going with you tonight?"

"Don't think so," Dean shook his head, "Tonight is ___our_ night to celebrate. Besides, I don't think Sam would appreciate being sexiled again."

"If you would like to engage in sexual activities with her, I can't stop you," Castiel said, "Isn't that how you usually celebrate? I'm sure Sam and I can find another room to stay in if that is what you would prefer."

"Naw, she's not interested in me anyway," Dean said.

Castiel tipped her head, but didn't say anything. She tipped her drink back in one long swallow and lifted her eyebrow in a challenge. Dean smirked and downed his own, calling for another round.

* * *

They hadn't expected the Leviathans to come running. Much less half a dozen of those bastards. Sam and Dean had buckets of borax in their hands, machetes close by.

"Looks like little Cas got another body," the Leviathans jeered.

Castiel bristled.

"Not worth it," Dean said.

"I am going to tear these monsters limb from limb!" Castiel shouted.

"Cas no!"

Too late. Dean reached out and grabbed empty air. Castiel had jumped forward, her angel blade in hand. Sam jumped forward, tossing borax onto the Leviathans and picking up his machete.

But there were too many. They ran out of borax too quickly and while trying to separate the heads from the bodies, the other Leviathans would be on their backs. They had no hope but to escape. Dean grabbed a hold of Sam, cutting the head off a nearby Leviathan, and ran for the car.

"Go Dean, go!" Sam shouted, slamming the door behind him.

Dean didn't need telling twice. He turned on the car and floored it. The car squealed and jumped forward. Sam pushed a cloth on his arm, trying to stem the bloodflow.

"Faster Dean," Sam said, "I don't want to be anywhere near here."

"I'm trying," Dean argued, "Where's Cas?"

They looked at each other then the backseat of the car. No angel.

"Sam," Dean said, "Where's Cas?"

"I don't know."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, Dean!" Sam shouted, "He'll be fine, right? Angel and all."

"We need to go back," Dean said, "We need to go back ___now_."

"Dean, we can't! Cas will find us."

Dean shouted in frustration. He drove as fast as he could to the nearest motel. Sam got the key to the room and, once inside, Dean kicked the bed, tossing a duffel on the ground.

"Calm down," Sam said, "Look, I'm gonna head to the diner and get some dinner, you hop into the shower and relax. Cas will find us, alright?"

"Okay, okay," Dean lifted his hands up, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Sam nodded and picked up the keys, shutting the door behind him. Dean stretched and tore off his shirt, hopping into the shower. He turned the water on as hot as he could stand and moaned as the water loosened his muscles.

He came out, towel around his waist, water still dripping from his hair. Sam wasn't back yet. Dean yawned and popped his back. He was terrified of what happened to Cas. He just got his friend back, he couldn't lose him again. Her. Cas.

"Hello, Dean."

"Castiel!"

Dean grabbed at his towel, turning around. Castiel stood shakily on her feet. Blood and black goo matted her hair, fallen from her ponytail and hanging in matted locks. Her hands were shaking as she reached for him. Her hazel eyes were dimmer than usual and slightly out of focus.

"They were much stronger than I anticipated," Castiel said, her voice was weak and wavered, "I'm sorry it took me so long to come back."

Dean whimpered and sprinted across the room and grabbed Castiel's head in his hands. He pulled her face towards him and pressed their lips together.

Castiel's eyes were wide when they broke apart.

"Dean?" she said gently.

"You're alive," Dean whispered, hands still framing her face, rubbing his thumbs on her cheeks, "You're alive!"

"Yes, of course," Castiel said, confused.

Dean gave a small laugh. He paused, embarrassment flooding his body. He pushed away from Castiel and turned to the bed.

"I gotta get dressed," Dean said, "Sam's getting food."

"Oh, okay," Castiel said, her voice broke slightly.

Dean didn't say anything and got his clothes and changed in the bathroom. When he came out Sam had a take out bag. Castiel was sitting on a nearby chair, her legs crossed and arms folded.

"Something happen?" Sam asked.

Damn kid was too smart for his own good.

"Nothing," Dean said, "Did you get the pie?"

They didn't mention the kiss for another month.

* * *

A month later, and Leviathans were still kicking. Dean had to try his hardest to keep Castiel from chasing them down for revenge. He wanted to keep her close, keep her in sight. He couldn't explain why, but he couldn't help the feeling that if Castiel got out of his sight, then he would never see the angel again.

Castiel had been gone for a week. Dean was insufferable. He hated not knowing where Cas was. He needed to know that he (she?) was okay. He was frustrated and on edge, yelling at Sam for no reason. So Sam gave him the keys, told him to "drive however far you need to and don't come back until you're right in the head" and shut the motel door.

Three states later, Dean passed out in the Impala on the side of the highway. Too tired to keep going.

He woke up to see Castiel leaning against the hood, her dirt brown hair flowing in the slight breeze. She had a light brown jacket. One of Dean's, he realized with a jolt. Her sneaker feet were crossed and her hands were in her pockets.

"Hello, Dean," she said softly, "We need to talk."

Dean fumbled with his jacket and fell out of the car. He stood next to Castiel, crossing his arms. She turned to Dean, her hazel eyes reflecting the moonlight.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked, "A whole week and you couldn't bother leaving a note?"

"I was busy thinking," she said, "Women are much more forthcoming about their emotions. They have been very helpful."

"Helpful with what?" Dean asked, afraid he already knew the answer.

Castiel leaned forward and up, planting a chaste kiss on Dean's lips. Dean floundered and fell backwards.

"It was a moment of passion," Dean said, "I was just so glad to see you alive I got a bit emotional."

"I don't believe you," Castiel said, "Tell me the truth, Dean."

"That's the truth," Dean said.

Castiel gripped Dean's arms and pushed him against the car. Her small hands were strong and Dean knew he couldn't fight against her. She pressed her mouth to Dean's again, her entire body behind the kiss.

"The truth," she whispered against his lips.

"No," Dean said.

She kissed him again, this time slightly opening her mouth so he could feel her crooked teeth against his lips.

"Tell me," she breathed into his mouth.

"I can't lose you, Cas," Dean broke down, "I've lost you so many times. I thought you ___died_. I can't… I can't go through it again. I wasn't there with the souls, I couldn't save you from the Leviathans… I just… if I can't see you then I can't be sure you're okay."

"I can take care of myself," Castiel said, her grip tightening slightly.

"Yeah, you can," Dean laughed, "I just feel better if I've got you in my sight."

"Then what of the kiss?" Castiel leaned backwards, allowing her eyes to lock onto Dean's.

"That was-"

"Not a moment of passion," Castiel shook her head, "And you know it. The truth."

"I care about you," Dean said, "You've been like a brother to me, more than a brother. You've been… my best friend."

Castiel backed away. She let go of Dean and her hands fell to her sides. Hurt flashed in her eyes. Dean reached for her, but she shook her head.

"Very well," she said, "Best friend. I'm sure Sam is waiting for you. You should go back to him before he worries."

Dean didn't get a chance to say anything before Castiel flew away. He groaned and slammed his fist into the car. Castiel ___was_ his best friend. He'd always been. Ever since Cas confided his doubt in Heaven with Dean, they'd been close. A "profound bond" Castiel said.

But somewhere, he knew he and Castiel's bond was bigger than friendship. Bigger than brotherhood. He hated to admit it, but the only one who would help him was his little brother.

Sam was, naturally, pissed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sam shouted, "I told you to get better! Not make it worse!"

"I don't know what I'm feeling," Dean said, rubbing his eyes, "I'm just… so confused. It's about ___Cas_, okay? I don't know what to do."

Sam gave a sigh, running his hand through his hair. He sat down and groaned.

"You care about him, right?" Sam asked.

"Is Castiel even a 'him'?" Dean countered, "He's in a woman, for Christ's sake."

"Does that matter?" Sam asked, "Just because Cas is in a chick doesn't mean it's not Cas. So… you care about him, right?"

"Yeah, I guess?"

"Do you or don't you?"

"Yes. Yes, of course I care about Cas!"

"Do you love him? Her?"

"I don't wanna-"

"Answer the question Dean," Sam demanded.

"I don't know, Sammy," Dean groaned, "Maybe?"

"Well, for what it's worth, I've never seen you happier than when you're with him," Sam shrugged, "That angel has done more for you than any woman. Just some food for thought. Now get back out there and tell him."

Dean wanted to protest, but instead he picked up the keys and went back into the Impala. He didn't drive as far this time, instead stopping at the nearest clearing. He climbed out of the car and sat on the hood.

"Cas," Dean said, closing his eyes, "I dunno if you can hear me, but… I've done some thinking and talking and…"

"Did you find the truth?" Castiel's low voice smoothed over Dean.

"I might have," Dean said, turning to see her sitting next to him on the hood. He reached over and laced their fingers together, "You're much more than just a friend to me."

"Is that so?" she turned to face him, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Dean smiled, "I don't know what it is, but… I'll give it a try."

"What if I need another new vessel?" Castiel asked.

"Doesn't matter," Dean shook his head, "Heh, Sam was right. It's you. The angel. It doesn't matter who you're wearing because… it's you. Fuck, it's always been you, Cas."

Castiel tightened her grip on Dean's hand and leaned closer, her lips brushing against Dean's ear. "Excellent," she growled.

Dean turned to her and pulled her in for a fierce kiss, drawing his tongue across her crooked teeth, burying his hand in her dirt brown hair, and drawing the other down her narrow neck and across her broad shoulders. Castiel gasped into Dean's mouth and tightened her grip on Dean's shoulder.

"Tomorrow I have a plan for the Leviathans," she gasped, "It might end badly."

"Last night on Earth?" Dean guessed, latching his teeth onto her neck.

"Could be," Castiel said, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"First I'm gonna take you into the car," Dean said, smirking as he jumped off the hood of the car, hoisting Castiel up, her legs around his waist, "Then we're gonna fix this problem of you being a virgin."

Castiel groaned and kissed Dean fiercely.

"And then we're gonna talk pronouns," Dean promised, opening the back door of the car and dropping Castiel into it, "Can't call you 'he' in this vessel."

"Sex first," Castiel said, arching her back.

"Who taught you that?" Dean laughed, pushing her up the leather and tucking her legs into the car.

"You did."

Dean gave a wicked smirk, "I taught you right," and slammed the door shut.


End file.
